TermosTheTermiteBoss
TermosTheTermiteBoss Termos is one of the two bosses of Autunest Island and is the rival of ComTheHoneyBeeQueen. Termos has a 1/50 chance to drop LilManagerTermite and 1/50k chance of being shiny. Termos is an Insect/Combat type Description "The boss of the termites. He HATES vertebrates and it took a long time for him to even allow vertebrates in Autunest. He's really just afraid they'll destroy Autunest's nature, though." Termos was intended to be one of the game's more comical bosses, although there are some more serious or scary elements in his design, especially in his remodel. He wears a tie and a fedora, and his torso is similar to a suit. He has purple eyes, and has two pairs of black mandibles. He also has two pair of antenna. He has a large tail, as well, and has three pairs of legs, two of which serve as arms. He takes a rather humanoid stance, especially compared to his fellow GiantTermites. Termos acts much like a stereotypical office boss, firing people for small mistakes and generally being rude to his workers. Despite this, he never runs out of workers. His office is apparently a press office, and the newspaper he makes are filled with propaganda against his two enemies; Com, and literally every vertebrate. As said in his description, it took him a long while before he even accepted vertebrates in Autunest and they are only allowed to visit it. Any vertebrate that tries to build a home on Autunest will get their house destroyed by Termos's mysterious power; making fiery fists fall out of the sky. He often goes to war with the HoneyBees along with his termites, although the only ones who actually care about the war is Termos himself and Com. Termos and Com apparently have a long history of parentage, which themselves have a ridiculously complicated political history. They make it appear far more important and interesting than it actually is, and in the end nobody else actually cares about it, to the point most Sekaiju historians ignore it altogether. Termos has massive Vitality, like most bosses, and has high Strength and Guard too. His three other stats are also decent, which makes him look challenging; however, he does not have unique moves yet, making him fairly easy to beat with basic dodging. Ranged attacks, especially Spirit-based ones, are recommanded. He's weak to Pyro, Sky, Astral, Magic, Combat and Lost, but does not have double weaknesses, which makes him harder to cheese. He also resists Flora, Dark, Sound, Toxic and Sweet. Statistics Vitality: 1102 Strength: 140 Guard: 148 Spirit: 93 Endurance: 94 Agility: 92 Drops: LilManagerTermite 1/50 What do you think of TermosTheTermiteBoss? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of TermosTheTermiteBoss's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Autunest Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Insect-type Creatures Category:Combat-type Creatures Category:Male